<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tomorrows by GlowingMechanicalHeart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642376">Tomorrows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart'>GlowingMechanicalHeart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flash Fiction Friday [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dreams, Drinking &amp; Talking, F/M, Fluff, POV Cassian Andor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t know,” he admits. “I never did had many dreams for tomorrow, besides ending the Empire.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flash Fiction Friday [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tomorrows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another entry for FlashFictionFriday, prompt #75 'Dreams of Tomorrow'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Collectively, the five that remain from the Rogue One crew, decline being in the medal ceremony. Leia Organa sighs, in a tone that clearly tells Cassian she’s not taking this one quietly, so, he speaks with Jyn, Bodhi, Chirrut and Baze.</p><p>In the end, the remaining crew of the Rogue One, accept medals in a private hall. Only those high in command attend, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo and Chewbacca attend.</p><p>“Now what is next for Cassian Andor,” Jyn asks as she sits next to him. She’s nursing some Corellian brandy that Han ‘generously’ parted with and they’re all drinking it.</p><p>He sips his alcohol, unconsciously, his hand seeks hers. She meets him halfway, “I don’t know,” he admits. “I never did had many dreams for tomorrow, besides ending the Empire.”</p><p>“And now the Empire is falling, crumbling fast as planets and systems begin to fight back openly. I never had many dreams myself,” she confesses. “My whole life has been about constantly moving, avoiding capture, and now, this cause.”</p><p>He gets her, he is, after all, the same. But his life has only known strife, at least Jyn has precious years to remember of her family. He doesn’t begrudge her that. “And now, the ending is in sight.”</p><p>“The ending is in sight,” she agrees, and squeezes his hand. “So, I think, I will allow myself to dream. I will allow me to hope for a family, a quiet place to call home. Those are my dreams of tomorrow, me growing old with a brood and friends.”</p><p>Those are good dreams, he could have them too. “Sounds nice,” he says. “I just wonder, if you’d be able to stand still.” He add with a teasing tilt of his voice. He wonders because he is the same, not sure if he could stand still in one planet and call it home.</p><p>She turns at him, one corner of her mouth is curled upwards and her brows are high, “Yes. I’m tired of running. I found my home, didn’t I?”</p><p>She did, he knew that. Had he not welcomed her? “Yes,” he says slowly. “I suppose you’re right.” He looks up to the bright, unnatural lights of the ceiling. “I suppose I could learn to be still too.”</p><p>Her hand squeezes his, hard. “We all could learn a few things, but, I suppose that’s the beauty of it now, we’d have <em>time</em>.”</p><p>That startles him, the realization dawns on him heavily. He, who for so long carried a poison pill on his pocket, has somehow managed to outlive the Emperor, Vader and now, a vast majority of the Empire’s army. He chuckles, and then he laughs freely for the first time in years. He turns, still chuckling at Jyn and says, “We will, won’t we? You know, my friends, Kes and Shara bought a plot of land here. We could be neighbors.”</p><p>And she smiles at him, and it reaches her eyes and <em>oh</em>, he could loose himself in her, “Sounds like a plan.”</p><p>He rises his glass, and says, “To dreams of tomorrow.”</p><p>She meets his glass with hers, “To dreams of tomorrow,” she says, drinks and then rests her head on his shoulder.</p><p>And he feels a peace he has never felt before. They have a chance to have dreams other than war, other than simply surviving, they have a chance for tomorrows. And, most importantly they’re home. And her dreams of tomorrow, come his.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>